Freedom valley
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: En Freedom Valley todos son libres para amar. Como quieran y a quien quieran. Se Buscan OC...
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

_Freedom valley es un lugar diferente a todos los que te hayas podido imaginar. Es un pequeño paraíso donde ser diferente está bien, donde nadie te juzga y puedes vivir del modo que tú quieras mientras no lastimes a otros. _

_Freedom valley nació cuando el hijo gay de un viejo multi-millonario fue asesinado solo por ser gay, solo por ser diferente, esta persona se juro así mismo que aria lo posible para que otro padre no tuviera que sufrir lo que él y compro con su dinero varios terrenos y fundó el pueblo de Freedom Valley. Este pueblo ubicado en América tal y como su nombre lo decía era libertad. _

_Aquí En Freedom Valley eras libre para amar a un hombre a una mujer o incluso a dos a nadie le importaba tu vida privada, porque lo que tu hacías con ella no marcaba lo que eres tu como persona y ser humano._

_100 años después de su fundación Freedom Valley es un pequeño paraíso para los que son diferentes según las reglas del mundo. _

_Estas son algunas de las historias de Freedom Valley o lugar diferente pero mucho mejor que el mundo exterior. Un lugar donde se es libre para amar sin temor. _

**_Continuara…._**

Bueno se buscan OC, pero advierto algo esta es una historia muy diferente al resto, es una historia se podría decir que para adultos, si tienes 13 o 14 pero aun así eres maduro con una mentalidad abierta para mi eso es ser un adulto, adulto en si no te hace la edad. Pero piensa bien si quieres pertenecer a esta historia, se basa principalmente en tríos de dos hombres una mujer o dos mujeres un hombre. Por ejemplo uno de los tríos del fic es "DomonxAkixIchinose" (así que ni a Domon, ni a Aki, ni a Ichinose se les pueden pedir porque ya tengo planeado que será de ellos). Este fic explora mucho lo que es principalmente el terreno de la bisexualidad dado que Domon ama tanto a Ichinose como a Aki, Ichinose ama tanto a su mejor amigo como a su mejor amiga y Aki los ama a los dos por igual, ellos llegaron a Freedom Valley buscando algún lugar donde su amor no fuera juzgado y condenado por el mundo.

Asi como ahí tríos como el de "DomonxAkixIchinose" ahí parejas gay y parejas heteros viviendo en Freedom Valley. ¿Qué que hacen parejas heteros viviendo en Freedom Valley? Pues una de las parejas Heteros es "HarunaxKogure" (si esos dos también están fuera de lo que puedes pedir) ellos viven en Freedom Valley por que les gusta la libertad de este sitio el poder vivir sin ser juzgado y porque Kidou Yuuto vive aquí y ellos quieren estar con su familia.

Otro detalle es, este fic es una auto-terapia para mi misma.

Seré sincera odio a los OC, los odio a muerte por un par de razones que diré un poco más abajo, así que este fic es una terapia para ver si puedo dejar de odiarlos, ni siquiera puedo saber si funcionara o no pero bueno al menos lo intentare.

Las razones por las que odio a los OC es la siguiente.

Los OC sobre todo si son mujeres tienden a tener estos "pequeños" detalles que odio.

1. Es delantera, y es mucho mejor delantera que Goenji. Pero además de ser delantera puede jugar de Portera y es muchísimo mejor portera que Endou. Pero ahí no acaba la cosa también puede jugar de defensa y es mejor defensa que Teres Tolue con su muro de hiero. Además de eso es mucho mejor estratega que Kidou y Fudou juntos. Es más rápida que Ichirota Kazemaru también no lo olvidemos.

2. Es la más guapa que ahí, la más guapa de todas y por eso todos se enamoran o se sienten atraídos por ella. Es adorable así que nadie la puede odiar y quiere ser amiga de todos.

3. Suele ser hermana de personajes como Kariya, Tsurugi, Endou, y un largo ect que sabemos que no tienen hermanas-_- ósea en el anime quedo más que claro que Fudou no tienen una hermana perdida ni Endou, ni Tsurugi, ni Shiro por que conocimos a sus familia. Si quieres ser hermana de algún personaje elígete un personaje del que no se sepa nada de su situación familiar, como Edgar Valtinas, Kurimatsu, Genda, Sakuma, pero no salgas de pronto con que eres hermana de Yuuto cuando se sabe que la única puta hermana que tiene es Haruna. Joder si vas a meter a alguien has que al menos su entrada sea coherente y creíble.

4. Ahh y no, nos olvidemos las OC suelen tener más dinero que Kidou, si, Kidou es un muerto de hambre mas pelau que Fudou al lado de ellas.

5. Son partes de equipos como Raimon y Orfeo y jugaron en la FFI. (Pues no se en que puta FFI será por que en los torneos profesionales solo se aceptan hombres en la división masculina y mujeres en la división femenina no ahí equipos mixtos. Por eso no hubieron mujeres en el futbol frontera Japon ni en el internacional, cuando Touko y Rika así como Kinako fueron partes de los equipos fueron en torneos extraoficiales, no regulados por la federación).

6. El nombre, ohh como me rio con los nombres. Maria Kidou. ¿En serio ven a alguien típicamente japonés nacido y criado en Japón de padres japoneses llamándose Maria? ¿En serio? Ten coherencia por favor, Maria es un nombre latino y a menos que la madre de Kidou se aficionara a las novelas de Televisa en su embarazo no la veo poniéndole a su hija Maria o Rosa. Mas cuando Haruna y Yuuto tienen nombres tipicamente japoneses. ¿Asi que de donde sacamos que a su tercera hija le iba a poner Maria o Rosa, o Jose? Si vas a ponerle a tu personaje, Maria, Rose o Jose emparéntalos con alguien del equipo de Argentina, de Brasil o hasta en última instancia de USA pero por fis no de Japón.

No esta mal que un OC tenga una (1) de estas características el problema es que las tienen todas juntas y resultan como una patada al hígado. Tanta perfección en un solo personaje es chocante. Por eso Goenji jamás juega de portero, Kidou no es delantero, y Endou no es el más inteligente ni el mejor estratega, por que cuando un personaje es perfecto y sin un defecto (como hacen a los OC por aquí últimamente) terminan por ser la cosa más odiosa existente alguna vez. Un personaje necesita defectos y virtudes para ser realista. Porque la perfección… aburre.

Así que con todo esto dicho debo decir que mi problema en si no son los OC, mi problema son los OC con todas estas características mencionadas. Yo misma he hecho OC pero cuando los hago trato de que sean coherentes con la historia de IE (a menos que sea un mundo Alterno) y no los pongo como la gran jodienda humana.

Así que aquí estoy tratando de hacer una historia con OC dentro del mundo de IE, para demostrarme a mi misma que pueden haber OC que no sea como los que describí ahí arriba.

Después de todo esto dudo que alguien quiera entrar entre la temática fuerte y diferente y mis traumas con los OC si aun así quieres entrar eres más que bienvenido ^^

Ahí un par de personajes fuera de circulación.

Domon, Ichinose, Aki, Kogure, Haruna, Hide Nakata y Luka. Domon, Ichinose y Aki por que son parejas, lo mismo con Kogure y Haruna y Hide y Luka por que ya están comprometidos con una chica que fue la primera en ofrecerse a ayudarme con mi auto-terapia XD

Fuera de eso pueden pedirse a cualquiera de los chicos de IE y vivir en este lindo pueblo, pueden ser amas de casa o trabajar en el pueblo de lo que quieran.

Si quieren aparecer aquí les dejo la ficha:

**Nombre:**

**Apariencia:**

**Como llego a Freedom Valley:**

**Parejas:** (si Parejas porque aunque en el pueblo viven tríos, parejas gay y heteros este fic se basa principalmente en la temática de tríos dos hombres una mujer dos mujeres un hombre)

**profesión:**

**Historia:** (Una pequeña historia del personaje antes de llegar a Freedom Valley si tiene si no yo se la invento)

**Lugar de procedencia**: (En castellano País del que viene en Freedom Valley viven gente de todas las nacionalidades también puede haber nacido y crecido en el pueblo)

**Detalles:** (Si hay algo que quieras añadir sobre tu personaje)

Ahhh antes de que lo olvide también ahí un par de carreras fuera de circulación, el alcalde del pueblo (Mark Kruger) ya esta elegido, también esta la secretaria del alcalde, y tenemos al Sherrif del pueblo (Hide Nakata). Fuera de eso puedes tener cualquier trabajo que quieras.

También esto no es un universo alterno aquí sucedió todo lo del anime los chicos fueron al FFI y jugaron y blablablá esta historia se desarrolla cuando ellos son adultos así que lo que no ha pasado vendría siendo GO. La gran mayoría de nuestros habitantes de FV llegaron a vivir al pueblo de adultos. Por eso si tu personajes puede usar a su favor cualquiera de los momentos de la serie como que fuera gerente de algún equipo y por eso conoce a alguno de los personaje puede hacerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

La pelirroja escucho la molesta alarma y manoteo hasta dar con ella sobre la mesita de noche y apagarla, aun con sus ojos verdes cerrados olisqueo el aire, olía delicioso, a sus espaldas sentía un rico calorcito, pero el otro lado estaba frio, el ya tenía que estar despierto siempre se despertaba temprano. Con un bostezo se froto los ojos y al fin los abrió. A pesar de que las cortinas estaban echadas ya era de día y el sol se filtraba por estas alumbrando la habitación.

La pelirroja de ojos verdes se sentó en la cama mirando a su lado, típico el moreno dormía como una piedra y ni se había inmutado por el sonido de la alarma. La pelirroja de nombre Amelia Marie Barton se levanto de la cama tomando su bata y echándosela sobre los hombros mientras metía sus pies en las pantuflas y salía de la habitación dejando a Hidetoshi Nakata uno de sus esposos dormidos en la cama. Se dirigió hacia la cocina del que salía el delicioso olor de un rico desayuno siendo cocinado.

Al entrar vio la espalda ancha y fuerte del rubio hombre de piel marmoleada que cocinaba tarareando una cancioncilla.

-Buenos días princesa, ¿Dónde dejaste a nuestro príncipe sapo?-La saludo Luca que la había escuchado llegar.

-Acostado aun-le dijo bostezando y acercándose a Luca le paso los brazos por la cintura recostando su rostro en la espalda del rubio, su esposo y el de Hidetoshi también. Muchas personas jamás podrían entender cómo se amaba un trió pero Amelia no cambiaría nada de su vida, Hide y Luca habían sido lo mejor que le había pasado a su vida. Siempre agradecería el día que le hiso caso a su primo y se mudo a Freedom Valley ahí conoció a la pareja de la que se enamoro y con la que se junto.-¿Qué haces?-pregunto asomándose por un lado para ver.

-Tortitas, tostadas, tocino y huevos- le dio el menú para el desayuno, Luca era siempre el primero que se levantaba así que el solía hacer el desayuno en la casa Nakata.-Ve a levantar a Hide mientras yo termino aquí-la animo volteándose un poco para poder besar sus labios.

-¿Yo?-se quejo Amelia levantar a Hide siempre era un engorro tenía el sueño demasiado pesado.

-Si tu, yo lo levante ayer-le recordó Luca con una sonrisa divertida en sus ojos castaños. Amelia suspiro soltándolo eso era verdad era su turno.

-Vale-se quejo volviendo a subir arrastrando los pies.

Cinco minutos después bajaba una Amelia sonriente y un Hidetoshi sobándose un chichón en la cabeza, prefería cuando su esposo lo despertaba por que su esposa era una salvaje.

-Buenos días-sonrió Luca con el desayuno ya servido.

-Se ve bien-dijo Hide con los ojos brillantes Amelia ya había corrido a sentarse a la mesa para comer su desayuno causando la risa de sus parejas. Hidetoshi se acerco a Luca y lo tomo de la cintura para darle su muy, muy beso de buenos días antes de sentarse en la mesa y ponerse a comer antes de que Amelia se cargara sus huevos. Lucas sonrió sirviéndoles café y sentándose a desayunar viéndolos pelear en broma con una sonrisa, Hide y Amelia a veces eran como dos niños pequeños.

Luca y Hide habían sido novios desde que su padre entrenaba a Orfeo el equipo de fútbol Italia que capitaneaba Hide. Pero hacia un par de años atrás ambos habían empezado a notar que algo faltaba en su vida, ambos se amaban eso no se dudaba pero algo faltaba, un toque más suave, un toque mas femenino. ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién podría aceptarlos a ambos juntos? Porque no había forma en el mundo que ellos se fueran a separar, fue entonces cuando la conocieron, Amelia Marie Barton.

Había llegado a Freedom Valley para trabajar con Mark Kruger, al parecer eran familia por parte de la madre de Mark. Mark les había contado que un patán le había roto el corazón y por eso había invitado a su prima al pueblo para que pudiera sanar su corazón. Pero la primera vez que la vieron… Luca y Hide supieron que ella era la chica indicada era la primera que les gustaba realmente a ambos y ella los miraba con deseo a ambos pero también con desconfianza, pero luego de mucha lucha… bueno ahora era su esposa.

No legalmente realmente ninguno de los tres estaba casado legalmente, la poligamia no era legal en América pero se habían casado en una ceremonia simbólica e intima los dos con Amelia dado que hacía unos cinco años cuando se mudaron a vivir juntos él y Hide habían tenido su propia ceremonia.

-Ahhh la hora-grito Hidetoshi llenándose la boca como un salvaje-Domon va a matarme-se quejo levantándose y corriendo escaleras arriba para bañarse y cambiarse. Hide era el sherrif del pueblo y Domon su mano derecha. A Domon le había tocado romper noche en la comisaria y se supone que Hide lo sustituyera a las 8 de la mañana para que Domon pudiera volver a casa donde lo estaría esperando Aki e Ichinose con el pequeño bebe de los tres.

Luca rio divertido. Eso le pasaba a Hide por despertarse tarde tenía 30 minutos para llegar a la comisaria o Domon patearía su trasero si llegaba un solo minuto tarde. Amelia se levanto riéndose de Hide también y se puso a fregar la losa, después de todo Luca había cocinado era lo menos que podía hacer ella y el baka de Hide que iba tarde para su trabajo, solo por esa razón no le reclamo por dejar sus trastes sin lavar.

-Deja eso, tu también tienes que trabajar-le recordó Lucas-yo termino, si llegas tarde a Mark le dará un colapso sin su secretaria por ahí para organizar su vida, nuestro alcalde no podría organizar su agenda solo ni por qué su vida dependiera de ello-bromeo Luca. Amelia trabajaba como la secretaria del alcalde que no era otro que Mark Kruger.

Luca trabajaba en programación y reparación de computadoras así que la mayoría de su trabajo lo hacía en casa y tenía un horario mucho más relajado que sus dos compañeros.

-Eres nuestro ángel, Luca-se puso de puntitas Amelia para darle un beso-Mark no sabrá organizar su agenda sin mí, pero ni Hide ni yo podríamos encontrar nuestras cabezas sin ti-le sonrió antes de subir corriendo ella también a cambiarse para irse a la alcaldía.

-o-o-o-

-¿Lo mismo de siempre Michiru san?-le pregunto Tobitaka con una sonrisa amable cuando vio a la chica entrar a su panadería, Michiru Toyotomi la doctora de la pequeña clínica del pueblo, de estatura promedio, ojos azul zafiro y cabello a juego casi siempre amarado en una coleta alta por su trabajo, siempre desayunaba en su panadería.

Michuri asintió sentándose en un taburete mientras Tobitaka le serbia pan de canela con jugo recién exprimido. Tobitaka Seiya llevaba la panadería del pueblo así que conocía a todo el mundo y todos los chismes del pueblo literalmente.

-Eres el mejor Tobi- sonrió la amable doctora dando un gemido de gusto cuando mordió un pedazo del delicioso pan de canela. Tobitaka tenía manos de santo cuando se trataba de hornear panes, postres y todo lo que se vendía en la panadería.

Tobitaka sonrió mirando de reojo hacia la cocina, aun quedaba un poco de tiempo para que la próxima tanda de pan saliera del horno y todos los clientes ya estaban atendidos así que tenía un rato, cosa que aprovecho para platicar un poco con la doctora.

-No es que me queje eres mi mejor clienta Michiru siempre vienes a desayunar aquí pero… creo que necesitas un marido, o dos, o tres-bromeo el panadero divertido, Michuri vivía una vida muy ajetreada como la doctora del pueblo así que nunca tenía tiempo para cocinar, siempre desayunaba en su panadería, almorzaba cualquier cosa y comía en el pequeño pub que regenteaba Genda al final de la calle.

-Claro, pero antes consígueme el novio-le dijo a Tobitaka riendo divertida.

-En el pueblo ahí solteros y tu eres guapa podrías conseguirte a alguien-le aseguro Tobitaka.

-¿Te ofreces para el puesto?-le pregunto divertida en broma.

-¿Una propuesta indecorosa doctora?-bromeo Tobitaka, ambos eran muy buenos amigos y había cerro química sexual entre ellos, cosa que no les privaba de bromear entre ellos.

-Deja de meterme con mi soltería-le apunto con un pedazo de pan en su mano-tu también estas soltero guapetón-le recordó sacándole la lengua. Tobitaka sonrió divertido pero en eso sonó el timbre que le avisaba que la tanda de pan estaba lista así que se fue a sacarla del horno.

Michiru sonrió.

-Adiós amorcito-le dijo burlona a Tobitaka terminándose su desayuno cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta a él, Shiro Fubuki.

Shiro era el trabajador social de la escuela del pueblo, muy amable con todo el mundo si necesitabas una mano Fubuki jamás te la negaría. Pena que tuviera una feliz relación de tres años ya con Ichirota Kazemaru. Kazemaru… el profesor de matemáticas de la escuela, era otro sueno húmedo andante para Michiru. En eso se fijo que una joven venia con Shiro. Esta era bastante pequeña de estatura, pero muy bonita con el cabello castaño hasta los hombres, los ojos café y morenita. Parecía típicamente latina.

-Shiro saludo-Tobitaka saliendo de la trastienda y deteniéndose mirando con curiosidad a la morenita que acompañaba a Shiro.

-Tobitaka-le saludo con una sonrisa ambos habían sido compañeros del Inazuma Japón y la admita aun perduraba. Tobitaka reacciono sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa y dejando de mirar a la chica miro a Shiro tendiéndole la mano por sobre el mostrador.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Déjame adivinar… donas para la oficina ¿Eh?-pregunto sonriente los profesores eran fanáticos de sus donas glaseadas… bueno todo el pueblo amaba sus donas glaseadas.

-Eso también, pero venia a preguntarte ¿Aun sigues buscando una ayudante para la panadería?-le pregunto.

-Si-asintió el pelivioleta-¿Conoces a alguien para el puesto? Amo la panadería pero sinceramente atender al frente y hornear atrás es una odisea-suspiro el de ojos negros.

-Pues te presento a Camil Castillo, es nueva en el pueblo-le conto-su ingles no es muy bueno-fue sincero-acaba llegar a USA desde Colombia pero es una buena chica y necesita un trabajo-suspiro.

Tobitaka miro a la chica con curiosidad si no sabía mucho ingles estaban fritos por que el solo hablaba ingles y japonés de español lo único que sabía era los insultos que había aprendido de Teres Tolue.

-Por favor-le pidió Shiro como si supiera lo que Tobitaka pensaba. Tobitaka suspiro Shiro era su amigo después de todo.

-Vale, la pondré a prueba si trabaja bien se queda si no… esta fuera-advirtió asintiendo.

-Gracias señor-le dijo Camil hablando por primera vez en un muy marcado ingles con un fuerte acento. Puede que no lo hablara bien pero lo entendía al menos.

-No me las des chiquilla estas aprueba-le sonrió Tobitaka.-¿Podemos hablar un momento Shiro?-le señalo la trastienda al peliblanco mientras le servían unos tornillos glaseados a la chica para que comiera-pruébalos te gustaran-le dijo dándole una gaseosa para acompañarlos.

Camil encarno una ceja divertida al parecer el otro creía que era una adolecente o algo así, pero no se quejo el otro era su nuevo jefe no quería empezar con mal pie, solo se sentó a comer mientras Shiro acompañaba a Tobitaka.

-Bien ¿y que me puedes decir de mi nueva empleada?-le pregunto Tobitaka serio no conocía a la chica de nada.

-Es nueva en el pueblo, viene inmigrando desde Colombia, no conozco su pasada pero si su presente es muy perseverante estaba viviendo en el hostal del pueblo, no tiene mucho ni siquiera Diploma de Escuela superior pero quiere sacarlo así la conocí fue a la escuela para averiguar sobre las clases de adulto. Yo… Ichirota y yo solo supimos que debíamos ayudarla, es una buena chica y bueno, a veces el sueño americano resulta más cruel y duro de lo que uno se imaginaba-le recordó-Está sola en América no tiene amigos ni familia en este país, vino a echar para delante como muchos otros emigrantes que venimos a América, así que pensé en ayudarla un poco, Ichirota le da tutorías para que presente su examen de GED y pueda pedir la ciudadanía, es muy inteligente Tobi, veras que no te arrepentirás de contratarla tengo la impresión de que esa chica puede llegar lejos.-aseguro

Tobitaka sonrió asintiendo.

-Tú tienes esa impresión de todos tus estudiantes-sonrió divertido el de ojos negros y Shiro sonrió culpable y divertido.

-¿Es malo quererlos ver triunfar?-pregunto.

-Claro que no, tu y Kaze tiene un buen corazón-aseguro.-¿Y la niña tiene ya donde vivir o sigue viviendo en el hostal del pueblo?

-Que va se le acabo la poca plata que trajo consigo desde Colombia y la echaron durmió ayer en la casa de Ichi y mía pero hoy hablamos con Genda tiene aun el pequeño apartamento sobre el pub donde vivía antes de comprarse su propia casa, acepto alquilárselo a Camil y le fio el primer mes se supone que Cami se lo pagara con lo que cobre trabajando para ti-sonrió.

-¿Y si no la hubiese contratado que hubieses hecho?-pregunto Tobitaka divertido al ver como Shiro lo había planeado todo.

-Sabía que no me fallarías-dijo Shiro sin duda-bueno debo de volver a la escuela. Dame una docena de donas para llevar.

Tobitaka rio por la espontaneada de Shiro.

-Eh Camil-llamo a la chica que le miro curiosa-Empiezas a trabajar desde ahora, límpiate las manos ponte unos guantes de plástico y sírvele una docena de donas a Shiro cuando lo hagas me dices para decirte como se usa la caja registradora-le indico a la chica que salto entusiasmada a hacer su primera tarea.

-¡La hora!-Exclamo Michiru que se había entretenido viendo como tonta a Shiro-tengo que abrir el hospital-salto de su asiento depositando el dinero sobre la vitrina y lanzándole un beso al aire a un divertido Tobitaka que la despidió con la mano mientras la doctora salía corriendo.

-Acostúmbrate así es Freedom Valley somos una gran familia-le sonrió Tobitaka a la chica al ver que los miraba alucinada a todos.

**Continuara….**

Bueno aquí el primer capítulo, todos irán saliendo poquito a poco. Espero que les guste el fic. Algunos como Amelia, Haruna y Aki están emparejados ya al comienzo de la historia, otras como Camil y Michiru se enamoraran o conquistaran a sus medias naranjas en el trascurso de la historia. Espero que les guste y comente, me gustaría saber que les parece la historia y el manejo de los OC. Recuerden que los comentarios son el combustible de cada autor y un vehículo sin combustible ya no anda XD

Por cierto los personajes tomados por ahora son:

Tobitaka y Genda

Sakuma y Fudou

Shigeto (heat) y Goenji  
Shiro e Ichirota

Hiroto y Fidio

Hidetoshi y Luca

**Ahora una repasada rápido de un par de inconvenientes que me encontré mientras escribía el primer capitulo.**

**Camil** necesito la edad de tu personaje eso no me lo distes.

**blackymandis** necesito cambiar una de las dos cosas o el nombre de tu personaje o el país de procedencia es que no me hace sentido que una Chilena se llame Hanaco Mishima es un nombre muy como que oriental. Puedo justificar el nombre pero el apellido se me hace un poco difícil. ¿Podrías cambiar por favor uno de los dos detalles? ^^

**sakurita chibi** Tengo el mismo problema con tu personaje corazón no me hace lógica una mexicana que se llama Dannae Hihirikawa así que para darle coherencia a tu OC necesito que o le cambies el nombre o el país de procedencia o si no por lo menos que me proveas una explicación para poner en el fic de como ella nació en México con un padre oriental o de descendencia oriental con ese apellido dado que Dannae bueno es peculiar pero se escucha bien y podría quedar en una latina ^^

**Ahora a responder los comentarios ^^**

**Amelia Marie Barton**-Gracias, espero que el primer capitulo te guste y el manejo que le di a tu personaje tambien.

**blackymandis** –Gracias por cierto me encanto la historia de Hanaco pobresita si que fuistes cruel XD

**Michiru-Neko-Chan**-Muchas gracias me alegro que te paresca interesante espero que te guste como quedo el primer capitulo a decir verdad es la primera ves que hago algo asi ^^

**Camil Tanimoto** –Muchas gracias a mi me encanto escribir una Boda gay en el Congo XD

**sakurita chibi**-Ahi te guarde a los dos ^_~ Hiroto y Fidio te estaran esperando XD


End file.
